


The Love of Flying

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #332: Fight or Flight. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Love of Flying

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #332: Fight or Flight. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Love of Flying

~

“Let’s not fight about this,” Neville said. “Can’t we just agree to disagree?”

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “I don’t think we’ll agree on anything while you’re with _him_.” She nodded towards Draco, who was chatting with Arthur. “Don’t you remember how horrid he was to us?”

“He had no choice, Gin.”

“I suppose,” Ginny sighed. “I just don’t understand why all my friends are suddenly with Slytherins! You and Malfoy, Harry and Snape—”

Neville shrugged. “Did you ever stop to think that maybe they need us?”

“I—” Ginny shook her head. “I’ll try. For your sake.”

“That’s all I ask.” 

~

“That seemed like an intense conversation,” Draco said minutes later.

Neville smiled. “Ginny can be…overprotective.” 

“Just like Pansy,” Draco said. “She offered to come with me today to provide protection from all the lions.” 

“Yet you came anyway. So brave.” Grinning, Neville linked their fingers. “We’ll turn you into a lion yet.” 

A look of abject horror crossed Draco’s face. 

Neville laughed. “Tell you what. Ron’s putting together a Quidditch game. You could go flying, forget all about it.” 

Draco smirked. “No, thanks. You’ll take me flying later.”

“But I don’t—” When Draco winked, Neville blushed. “Oh. _Flying._ Right.”

~

Neville moaned as Draco, eyes gleaming, started moving, speeding up until he was riding Neville in earnest, hands braced on Neville’s chest. 

Arching upwards, Neville met Draco’s thrusts with his own, gasping as Draco tightened his muscles, clinging to his cock. 

But the most amazing thing, even more than the way their bodies melded together, was rapturous expression on Draco’s face. He looked the way he did when flying. Joyous. 

With a shout, Draco came, followed by Neville, and when Draco collapsed atop him panting, Neville held him close. 

“I love when we fly,” murmured Draco. 

Neville smiled. “Me, too.” 

~


End file.
